The Day I Found A Lost Cat
by MidnightLucifer
Summary: In this town where nekos used to roam people cats poachers killed them for profit, what will hapen when Amu finds one? What if there's actually more Nekos still living on? Will this one rainy day change Amu's life?
1. Chapter 1 Lonesome wanderer

**Chapter 1 -** Lonesome wanderer

**Ps -I will only use the characters amu and ikuto in this including characters I made GOMEN**

**Pss – im not referring anything bad like amu's parents ( Not referring them like her parents in the anime )**

It was raining. Amu was Sleeping on her couch alone, bored. Since she didn't have any family anymore. Her mom was dead, her Dad left her when she turned 15 and she had no other siblings. Its always been sad and gloomy on rainy days since well I don't know.

**Amu's POV ( point of view )**

Knock Knock Knock! I Rub my eyes and stand up from the couch.

"Who is at my door at 11 at night?". I open the door and it was Leiko (my best friend that is a girl)

"Hey amu! It stopped raining so I decided to come over". I give her a annoyed look. "At 11 PM?"

"Oh be quiet and let me in already". I let Leiko in and she starts to look inside my fridge. "Hey hey I didn't let you in to eat everything in my fridge".

Still looking in my fridge she says " But im hungry... you hardly have any food in here"

"a-ah well I forgot to buy groceries". Leiko plops onto my couch. " well the food mart is open till 12 so you could go now while I sleep here. I sigh and get my money and I go outside."Bye Leiko".

Leiko was right. It did stop raining and I never noticed.

15 minutes later I arrive at the Food mart. I buy Bread, some meat, eggs, milk, my Cherry blossem shampoo, and snacks like chips and cookies. '_Damn it took a while for me to get all these things Plus it's all kind of heavy'. _Plop!. I felt some liquid fall on my face. " It's raining..AGAIN!?". I start running until I find this small tunnel. I didint want the things to get wet. _Sigh_.

My eyes were getting weary since its been a little over 10 minutes and its still raining.

My eyes look where the things I bought were. "W-what? Where are they??". Then I see something running or someone running into a bush near by. I start to run to it. "Hey What are you..". I saw.. a guy with neko mimi ears and a tail with my grocer bag.

He had Dark blue or midnight hair with matching eyes, tail and ears. He was all wet and his clothes looked really old and really big. He was A little taller then more or rather looked a lot taller, His eyes and mine lock. "H-hey give me my bag back!". Then the neko mimi like person stands up and runs away even farther to I don't know where. "WAIT!". I start chasing after the stranger. I saw him trip. I was out of breath. Then I just took the bag from him.

"umm, why are you wearing neko mimi's and a fake tail? And. Why did you steal from me?!" I asked. He tried to get up but then I saw his knee. He was injured. "Are you hurt?". I keep asking him "Is he hurt or does he need my help" but he never replies. The phone in my pocket started to vibrate which means someone was calling me but I didn't check who it was. I get closer to the strange person and take his hand but then he slaps it away. "What the..?". "Why dont you accept my help!?". He was muddy and dirty and so was I.

"Because im a REAL neko and I dont need help from people any more..". I saw his head going back and forth then his head landed on my chest. I felt my cheeks flush a little. "Hey.. are you ok?". '_I didn't understand when he said Real neko, I thought he was joking'_.

I put my hand on his forehead and he was Shivering cold. I put him on my back. He was so freaking heavy plus I had more weight on because of the wet groceries. I had No idea where I was but I managed to get home safely and as fast as I could.

I put The neko mimi like person on my couch. I couldn't find Leiko anywhere. Seems like she left a note on my kitchen table.

_Dear Amu,_

_You took so dmn long getting groceries so I decided to go home_

_Ps- I ate your last bag of chips_

"damn leiko... what am I worrying about!? I have a complete stranger on my couch!"

I go to the couch and take his pulse. It was weak and his skin felt really cold. I went to the upstairs bathroom to get a warm blanket and a small towel to warm."yes found them!" I said smileing. I run as fast as I could but BAD CHOICE. I tripped on the 6 step.

"o-ow". I got a big cut on my right arm but I had to ignore it and save this strange person. I put the warm blanket on him and The wet hot towel on his forehead.

**A little while later~**

"OK he's warming up a bit so I should just put my things away". I dry all the packed food and meats (that luckily didn't get wet since they were sealed with plastic) , away. "sigh , my right hand really hurts right now". So I went upstairs to go get a bandage and some bruise cream but I didint have any. "Damn.. it really hurts". I Sat down on my bed trying to put pressure on my Cut(which became bruise) seeing if that would make the pain go down , but the pain didn't it hurt even more.

Right in front of me was the neko mimi guy. "Let me try healing that.. you probably got that nasty bruise from me trying to help me". He took my right arm and started licking my bruise .I felt my face was getting growing a pink blush probably. "w-wait what are you d-doing?". He didn't reply, he just kept on licking at my bruise but oddly the pain was going away bit by bit. "The pain.. Its going away".

'_He looked kind of like a lost cute kitten licking Milk..and it was cute...What am I saying?!'_ All of a sudden he collapsed. His head was on my lap. I Blushes a little. "Hey are y-you alright?". I put him on my bed so he could rest. '_sigh, who is he?, and what is up with those ears? ..great now im going to have to sleep on the couch' _.

'His sleeping face was kind of cute' I said to myself. I went downstairs silently and went to sleep on the couch. Not knowing the predicament I have gotten into

**Ok I hope you liked this chapter! I came up with it idk like some time ago and im like I MUST write about this xD anyways thanks for reading-gives u a muffin- :O**


	2. Chapter 2 Kitty Finds A Home

**Chapter 2- **Kitty Finds A Home

**Ikuto's POV (point of view)**

yesterday something strange happened to me. This girl under a tunnel, looked like she was sleeping so I tried to steal her snacks because well im a lonely and hungry fellow or more like a hobo but I don't use that word. When I stole from her...it was odd she tried to help me but I remember tripping but I didn't plan on hurting my knee (which healed quickly). Now im on somebody's bed..but who?

I stretch myself out before getting up. The clock which was on the desk next to me said 3:00 am. I started heading out this door and saw stairs. Then a flashback hit me. _I remember I got up this couch and saw this pink colored hair girl, which looked in pain so I licked her bruise but then black out?_.

I start quietly going down the stairs and see the pink haired girl on the couch sleeping. "Heh her sleeping face is so kawaii". My kitty instincts took over me and I gently curled on top of her like a little cat or maybe a little child. The couch was small but yet I felt more comfortable sleeping on it. I snuggled her softly. "so warm". I felt her move a little. "nnm". I wanted to laugh. She sounded so cute making noises in her sleep. I closed my eyes and started to go into deep sleep.

**Amu's POV**

my back ached, I felt weary, and I felt very warm. "hmm..?". The weird neko mimi guy was on me. I blushed a little. His arms were around me just like a little child but somewhat like a kitten. I couldn't help it I wanted to touch his ears. If they were REAL or NOT. I slowly started to reach for one of his ears until one of his hand reached out for my wrist.

"whats this now?. Trying to touch me on my sensitive spot now are you" he smirked

'_god I hope I wasn't blushing, of embarrassment or something'. _I move my hand from his grasp.

"w-well your the one on top of my". _' At that moment I just remembered he was on me oh no!' _

"well you are right" he said. "but that's because your so warm and cute". He started to snuggle my chest with his head. "w-w-what are you doing??". I push him off of me and the couch. "Thud". He was on the floor. "how rude of you..". He looked at the kitchen fridge and saw the note Leiko wrote to me. "Amu..so that's your name..how cute". I sat straight on the couch. "well yeah..whats yours?..the pervy cat prince?". He gave me a sneaky look.

"well I am the all great neko "Ikuto"

**A bit later ( when amu was serving breakfast for ikuto)**

_' I can't believe im making breakfast for him, if only I won that coin flip' _" Oi I want my eggs sunny side up pleeaase". I Gave him a glare. "anyways, whats with the ears..and tail?, and having ugly baggy clothes?" _'Oh no I think it was bad of me asking him that'_. Ikuto's eyes looked deep. "Why dont I just leave this house right now?.. it be better for the both of us.?". _'What..did he just say?'_

The sunny side up egg was ready."what...do you mean? Just tell me and you can have this egg."

Ikuto looked really hungry since he had saliva going down the side of his mouth."um well do you promise not to tell anyone?". I put his egg on the table. " I promise". Ikuto put half of the egg in his mouth and swallowed it whole. " These ears and tail are real hunny and the clothes ..well haven't you read online or heard about Neko people used to be living in this small little town?". I sat down at the table intrigued. "Noo...". Ikuto putted the other half of the egg in his mouth and drank his orange juice quickly, "Sigh, then im going to have to tell you everything then. A long time ago well I think some years ago , This village was known as "Neko wonderland" since it had um creatures as some people said, that were nekos living here but then one day These Goddamn poachers started...killing all of us one by one for our fur which is ears and tail.". I couldn't believe what ikuto said. It was too cruel. " So this is why you shouldn't tell ANYONE about me because the poachers will know and kill me.". I felt like I had heavy pain over my heart."I never..knew that". Ikuto stood up from his seat. "well yeah anyways, Amu I should go um home now".

"W-wait!". Where do you live?". Ikuto stopped walking towards the door. "Uhh.....". I looked at him. "You....You don't live anywhere do you". Ikuto looked so poor and defenseless. His dirty clothes, sloppy, his messed up hair, he looked so lonely too.._' im probably regret doing this'_

"Do you...want to come live with me..like a house cat?". Ikuto was facing the opposite way I was, so I was staring at his back. For all of a sudden he embraced me tight like a little child would."That would mean sooo much to me if you would let me".I tried to get him off. "o-ok ok just let me buy you clothes and get you all ..at least in shape.". He let go of me and tried to smile. "Thanks".

I left ikuto downstairs by himself which was probably a bad idea. I was upstairs changing into my clothes. A pink tank top with a black skirt, Black and white socks, and the hair pin I wear everyday. I got my purse (which of course had my hard earned money in it) and went downstairs. "Ok ikuto im going but... I don't know what size you are in clothes and you look like your 18 soo... I'll just see what I can do". Ikuto looked confused. "Umm size , you have size for that?". I sighed and left the house. '_I hope he doesn't do anything to burn down the house.'_ . I walk a little longer on the way.

And go into the mall. "hmm now clothes what kind?" Sigh. I asked help from the people who work here and they said the clothes for people who are 18 are on your left. I picked out a White shirt with a paw print on it(which was very cute). A black shirt, a nice sweater which was black, 2 pairs of pants, and a hat. '_The hat might be a good idea in case ikuto wants to go somewhere he could wear it and nobody would notice he's a neko.'._ A thought hit me in the head. '_ oh my god.. what about uhh boxers or stuff like that'_ I go to the boxer section.

"Uhh" "Ill just pick this one cause it looks big enough". I start reading the tag on it.

_These boxers are size medium for young guys 'area' _[ I don't know if boxers say that but oh well xD]

"what the hell?! They have sizes for their dicks?!". I cover my mouth. _' oh no.. I said that out loud'_

People were looking at me. I quickly got any kind of boxers and went to the cashier. "116.23 $ please". I felt devastated. I gave her almost all my money and left.

"great im left with 50$".I went home as quickly as possible (since nobody knows what a neko guy will do). I drop all the bags on the couch. "Ikuto where are you?". I heard rustling in my room so I went upstairs. "What the..?". Ikuto found the knitting kit I had in my drawers and he was tangled in yarn. "oh welcome back Amu". I sigh and tell ikuto to take a shower and try on all the things that I bought for him. He cocked his head.

"Whats a shower?'. I felt my eye twitch."Didn't you take showers as a little um neko?".

"well I think so but I don't think I remember..but you could show me" he smirked. '_im getting a feeling he does know what it is'_. I gave him a you-do-know-what-it-is look and he went into the shower with all the things I bought for him.

I heard the water running so I went downstairs and crashed onto the couch. '_sigh am I going to regret this?'_. "O-ow Amu help me". I heard ikuto say that faint line and I was regretting already.

I quickly run upstairs to the bathroom and without thinking I open the shower door. "a-ah gome..". He took my hand and dragged me into the shower with him. I saw EVERYTHING. His arms were wrapped around me. "W-what are you doing!?". My shirt, almost everything was wet. "Im a little kitty cat, I don't know any better" he said nibbling my ear. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong(who knew). Ikuto pinned me against the wall so that his body was facing the back of my body. I felt something poke the back of my skirt. I couldn't help blush. My face felt hot, I wanted to get out of there. "your really cute when your soaking wet with water" he said almost sounding like a kitty purring. Something wet but warm started to move on my neck. It was ikuto he started licking it. "s-stop ikuto..w-why are you d-doing this..?". He didn't reply he started to suck and nibble on my neck. _' Why is he doing this..do I even like it?? I got to try not making any weird noises'_

I tried to hold back but I couldn't. "mmn..". Ikuto stopped sucking and he looked pleased. "so you do enjoy me doing this to you". I try to struggle and get out of the shower but he had me pinned so I couldn't even if I tried. "Oi don't try escaping but if you want to go that bad then fine". He let go of me and quickly I ran to my room SOAKING WET. '_damn damn damn, why was he doing that?"_. I get an extra towel I had in my closet and tried to dry myself.

"W-what is this??". When I looked into the mirror I had it showed a small reddish purplish mark on my neck. _' Oh god it's a hickey, if leiko finds out she going to well.. I really don't know uhh'._ I start to change into new clothes and putted on a scarf ._ ' _wow, ikuto hasn't came out of the shower yet..whatever'. I wrote a note for him and leave the house.

_'Dear perverted little cat_

_Im going out for a while dont do anything bad OK_

_not Much love by Amu'_

That's what I said. Ok I was going to Leiko's house just to hang out for a couple of minutes probably.

**Ikuto's POV**

_Amu's really cute, she got me clothes, food, and even boxers. I was taking a shower until suddenly SPRING hit me. When spring is here, our kind(nekos) we get all hormones and just crazy for probably a week. _

"O-ow Amu". I said trying to lure her up her. I was surprised she actually opened the shower door. So as fast as I could, I grabbed her arm and pulled her in. She smelled so sweet, like cherry blossoms. I couldn't control myself, I didn't want to do anything Too bad(and of course I didn't).

Nipping and sucking her neck was actually really fun. I really like the cute noise she made. Anyways I was satisfied with what I did(the hickey, not really satisfied though).

She left running though. I didn't want her to get hurt so I stayed in the shower a little more. My hormones were going crazy but I little while later it calmed down. So I tried on all the "weird" things she bought me , even the boxers. I smiled to myself.

"she is.. a nice kid isn't she". I get out of the bathroom with the white pawed shirt and pants, hopeful she was her but she wasn't. "hmm a note?"

_Dear perverted little cat_

_Im going out for a while don't do anything bad OK_

_not Much love by Amu_

"Well that wasn't very nice..Perverted little cat ?". '_sigh im all alone again might as well find her since I got her scent' _I get the hat she bought me and put it on. NICE FIT. Then started heading out the door. "Ok time for operation ,find my master"

**Woah cliffhanger?? xD anways tell me if you think this is ok :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Love? and enemy's

**Chapter 3** – Love? And enemy's

Ps-( ikuto hides his tail by just putting it in his pants even thought it's uncomfortable xD)

**Amu's POV ( point of view ) ****  
**

I started to knock on Leiko's door. She didn't come open the door until 10 minutes later.

"what took you so long" I said annoyed. "a-ah ha gomen anyways come in Amu"(she didn't care about the scarf amu was wearing). I walked in and her house was a total mess. 2 of her kitchen tables were toppled over, clothes everywhere, I think I saw crumbs but it looked like taiyaki crumbs.

"what the hell happened to your house??". Leiko picked up both of the knocked down chairs. " nothing nothing I just didn't really clean it..you know me lazy and um lazy". I heard a rustle in a room near by. "Who..else is here?". Leiko was acting weird she started going to the room with rustling noises. "nobody I just have the TV on...".

I started to move forward the door..

**Ikuto's POV**

_' now all I have to do is try to smell her out'_. I started walking towards this park since I smelled cherry like scent, like Amu's hair. There was only little kids and the cherry blossom trees. GREAT.

I saw this girl who was sitting at the bench and asked her if she saw a pink haired girl go past here.

"oh I saw someone pink haired go past this park...so are you single?". My hormones were going up a little so I just replied nope and went past the park.. "damn why don't I have better scent finding people like those damn dogs"i muttered under my mouth.

Suddenly I smelled a faint smell of cherry blossoms. It was coming from this house that looked slightly bigger then Amu's. I slowly reach for the Door..

**Amu's POV( omg back and forth xD)**

"Leiko let me in your room!". Leiko looked everywhere else besides my eyes. "well if you really want too..". Just as Leiko was about to move, the door push open and I was immediately knocked down onto the floor, Leiko was tossed away ( as in knocked over). I was shocked and without words. It was another neko and he was on top of me. He smirked. Then at the door I saw Ikuto.

Ikuto looked pissed. "Amu...and Yukio?".'_ Yukio?.. they know each other?"_. Yukio got off of me.

Leiko was surprised. She saw Ikuto, but as a NORMAL person not a neko" Well well, why isn't it ikuto, it's been some time now since I last saw you" said The strange neko.

He had Black hair(with white highlights) and with a white tail and matching ears, each with a black tip. He looked like he had Ikuto's Age and looked Slightly shorter than ikuto. His tail looked a little more fluffier too, even his ears.

"um this isn't a neko it's..". I interrupted Leiko. "um Leiko he's a neko too so let it go". She put on a dumb founded face like she didn't know what was going on and I didn't even know what was going on.

**Ikuto's POV**

There I saw it that dumbass of a friend "Yukio" and it made me even madder that he was on MY amu. I would of snapped if he didn't go off. I saw this other girl there too. She had red hair(up to shoulder) and a face that told me she was some what an idiot. " Well well, why isn't it ikuto, it's been some time now since I last saw you". I really wanted to beat up Yukio for leaving me to almost die last time.

**Ikuto's Flashback (before he met Amu)**

He kicked me in the gut. " ha stupid neko guy, you deserve to die". Yukio was just standing there then he frowned and left me alone with these assholes trying waste some time by beating me up.

I stood up furious. "god damn it if you want to fight then fight!". I knocked out one guy the the other had left me injured, alone, and without any pride.(this happened a long time before he met amu)

**Flashback over**

Ikuto started to come closer to Amu and picked her up. "Ikuto! W-what are you doing?". Ikuto glared at Yukio. "Sorry but Amu has to go home now". The midnight Neko started walking out the door. "Hey put me down!" said the pink haired girl hitting ikuto on the back. "hold still im taking you home since you been a bad girl"

"w-what do you mean?, your the one who's been bad!". Ikuto smirked. " since you took me in as a kitty cat you still need to teach me how to be obedient" purred ikuto still carrying me.'_W-what? Oh god I did adopt a little neko of the street, why me!?"_

Amu's thoughts were interrupted as ikuto gently put her on the ground. "Your lucky I even found where we live". Amu was furious and opened the door as her and ikuto walked in. "Ikuto.. what makes you think you can barge in any house and take me home?!". Ikuto was looking in the fridge shaking his tail back and forth. "that's because your my itty bitty master that needs my super vision" He said while taking out the milk carton. "Master? Im your master?" she said taking the milk carton away.

Ikuto sighed. "Yes you are since you "Adopted" Me in the first place...so do I get my milk back?". Amu really DID adopt a kitty cat. "No you don't get this back because you have been bad and who was that guy umm Yukio?"._ ' you were the one who was under that bastard'_ said ikuto in his mind.

" Yukio WAS a friend of mine that i knew was my kind. One day it was dark and me and him were trying to find something to eat, but I got myself into a bad situation and all Yukio did was watched me get beat up while he left, so that's the last time I saw him." Amu felt pity.

"But you don't know why he went away.."Ikuto looked down to amu and gently kissed her forehead. Amu was blushing her face off. "thanks for listening to me Amu". He cupped her face and brought it closer to his. "Now where do I sleep?". Amu pushed Ikuto away.

"Y-you sleep on the couch!". Ikuto smiled, knowing he had idea how to sleep in her bed. "No.. the couch is too cold for me and I am still very weak from the last 2 days". Amu looked displeased.

"then why were you so energetic enough to come all the way to where I was and then take me home?".

"i had some energy left". '_damn don't make me do the puppy eyes'_. Ikuto did the puppy eyes which made him look more like a kitten. "W-WHAT?..".

"come on Amu- chan please let me sleep on your bed". He was still doing those eyes which was making Amu lose her grip on reality. "Ok..." she mumbed.

Ikuto stopped and went upstairs. "Your SUCH a good master" chuckled Ikuto.

"D-dammit, I meant NO!". Amu went upstairs into her room to tell ikuto to get out but she didn't see him there. "Ikuto?".

"looking for me?.." Ikuto slammed the door shut(with amu inside the room) and Lifted amu to her bed. "you planned this all along didn't you".

He grinned happily. "YUP"

amu gave him a get out look but he didn't leave. He suddenly got into the bed and held his arms around Amu. "so warm.."_ 'my master Is going to be MINE'_.Amu pushed him but he didn't let go of her. "I-Ikuto! What are y..".

Yet amu was interrupted by ikuto's so called purring. He got on top of her. He couldn't stop yearning for her. Amu was blushing. Her face felt hot. She couldn't speak. She tried pushing him off but couldn't. Ikuto started to lick her neck. Amu closed her eyes tight trying to speak."Iku..".

Ikuto didn't want to stop, he just wanted Amu to himself so badly.

He stopped licking her neck and His mouth was slowly getting closer to Hers. Amu didn't want to do this now even though she never had experience doing "things" like this. She pushed her hands on his chest making him jolt. "I-ikuto you will listen to what I say since i-im your master!"

he was surprised she even said that._'did she just say shes my master..hmp she really is cute'_.

Ikuto got of the bed and went downstairs. Amu was left infatuated. "what..just happened".

He phone started to vibrate in her pocket. And she answered it. "hello".

"Hey Amu!, what the hell was all of that about?, who was that dude?".

" well what's your excuse you had someone in your house and you never told me?

"ok ok I'll tell my side of the story then you tell me, I found Yukio alone in my back yard sleeping, and I was surprised and then well I just took him in and..my house has been a total mess from then on" . Amu blinked

"ok well you know that guy that barged in and took me away,.. he's a neko too just that he was wearing a hat, I took him in too jut like you.."

Leiko started laughing. "well now we both have cute little nekos"."yeah right mines a pervert and I totally have no idea what to do when he does those "strange" things to me".

Leiko stopped laughing. "Soo yours is a pervert, and you have no experience..I can totally help you in that! I have mangas and..". I slap myself. '_I cant believe I said that aloud'_

Later on Leiko kept talking and talking until I finally we hanged up. "Oh god I hope she doesn't give me those perverted mangas and all those things". Amu went downstairs."um ikuto..?"

Ikuto was safely sleeping on the couch. She couldn't help thinking he looked so cute and reached for one of his ears. "they feel so fluffy and warm" she said quietly, "Amu..".

Amu jumped up a little. '_he he talking in his sleep?'_. Amu wrapped a blanket on him and went upstairs to sleep.

**Sorry if the characters are a little out of character or maybe a lot out of character Dx**

**and I probably did a lot of mistakes in this D: like switching back and forth to amu and ikuto because I was doing first narrator or second..or third(god I have no idea) but then I swictched to um idk I think first person __ **

**Anyways gomen DX dammit ._. shiz im not good at lemons or whatever xD**

**oh and if you don't know whats happening then ,Amu (she does like ikuto :O alot xD) has**

**no experience in doing um "work" or whatever and Leiko just happens to be there fer her xD**

**gomen -sorry**

**neko-cat (of course D:)**

**um for amu I used the "cherry blossom scent" because I didint want to copy any one else like using strawberrys( even though it makes it much better for the story)**

**I dont own shugo chara:D but I do want to own ikuto T^T**


	4. Chapter 4 Here it goes

Chapter 4**- Here it goes**

**sorry for not doing this story in a long time D: its just that this story is getting harder for me to write ___**

**Amu's POV**

"WAKE UP!".

I fell off the bed with a big thud. "uh ..Leiko?!". She gave me a big smile. "I brought mangas and I brought Yukio with me but.. Ikuto and him aren't getting a long very good.".

I sighed and told Leiko what happened between them. "Ohh.. well maybe it was a bad idea bringing him here...anyways..". Leiko slammed the 2 mangas onto the bed. I stood up and looked at the cover.

"What the hell...". "Yup now they teach you how to d..". I interrupted Leiko.. "I don't want to know!".

The cover had a woman who was wrapped up in a blanket and a guy ALL OVER her.

I knocked the books onto the floor. "I'll just read them later..cough.. anyways im going downstairs."

Leiko followed me and I saw Ikuto sitting on the couch,ears down tail drooping, glaring at Yukio, and yukio was leaning against the door, Ears up, swagging his tail, looking at ikuto.

"a-ah ha" Leiko and I said. I went to ikuto and whispered I his ear. "hey can you go into the closet and search for these uhh books.?" he nodded and went.

Then I went over to Yukio and whispered to him "Even though I just met you can you go into my closet and look for some..catnip I have in there?". He nodded and went in.

Leiko saw what I was doing and shut the closet door before they could come out.

"haha good plan, locking them up so they could get over what happened.".i smiled.

"Hey you guys better make up and shake hands or tails and then I will let you out.".

I started to make breakfast since it was still so early in the morning. Leiko helped for once.

We made bacon with toast and some eggs. And the scent could even go all the way to the closet.

**IKUTO's POV**

Great, I was alone in the closet with this guy, and for all I know he could be a homo.

I could smell the sweet scent of breakfast.

Yukio was just standing there minding his own business while I was sitting. Finally I just thought I should get this over with so I can eat.

"soo...Why did you leave me in the alley to perish in anguish?". He looked down at me and twitched his ears.

"i didn't...i left to go get help but there wasn't then when I came back to get you, you weren't there anymore."

'_oh god I feel so stupid..kind of'_. I looked at him trying to look not mad. "oh...well im.." I tried to choke the last word out. "sorry".

He started laughing then he extended his hand to me(um wtf gay moment O.o). "yeah, anyways let shake and make up". I extended my hand and grabbed his, standing up. "ok". We were best friends again.

I started to yell. "OI we made up can I have some breakfast!?". A few minutes later the door opened and it was Amu and leiko.

Amu smiled. "Ok you to now you both can eat". Her smiles always had something in it that made me feel happy.

Yukio and I went into the kitchen to eat. But I noticed Amu and leiko didn't eat either.

I sat between Amu and Yukio and Leiko sat next to Amu.

I was so hungry I just ate as fast as Yukio. SLOPENESS.

**Amu's POV**

I whispered to leiko. "this is kind of weird, 2 stupid kittens eating at the table". Leiko smiled at me and tried not to laugh loud.

After breakfast, I cleaned ALL the dishes which was stupid because leiko or anybody else didn't help.

When I finished the dishes I went out of the kitchen and saw yukio and ikuto sleeping like complete lazy idiots.

Seeing them sleeping on the couch together, this made me feel kind of happy.

"i got to go Amu, Yukio knows where he lives so when he gets up tell him to come home" said leiko going out the door.

"wait don't l-leave me by myself with them!". She already left. I sighed hopeful they would not wake up, and went upstairs to take a nap.

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up next to Yukio, together, eww. It loked like it was afternoon, probably 3 pm.

Leiko wasn't around or Amu, well I didn't hear anything. I stood up going into the kitchen, No one, Then I went upstairs looked in the bathroom(ha bathroom xD) no one was there too, then finally Amu's room.

I saw Amu Sleeping. Her face looked so peacful and cute. She had a book in her hand but I didin't know what it was so I walked to her bed and looked at the open book.

WoW, A manga about porn. Suddenly I heard a small cute noise coming from her. She sounded so cute. I felt something..some tingly feeling in me.. oh shit the hormones!

I backed away from her but my body was trying to make me go towards, and I DID.

I leaned over the bed and slowly kissed her. Her lips felt so warm, and soft.

Then the worst thing happened , she opened her eyes and saw what I was doing and pushed me away from her.

I looked at her and spoke. "A-Amu gomen it's NOT what you think...kind of".

"W-what do y-you mean kind of?!". She got out of the bed but then tripped over her covers making her fall onto me.

Then I felt something trying to bulge out of my pants. She was on me and I did what my body told me to even though I really wanted to do it too.

I flipped over , making me go on top of Amu. "sorry Amu..but didn't you know that.. Nekos ..During the spring they get these crazy hormones making them go for the girl they want?"

"Y-you want me..?". I pressed my lips against hers again, slipping my hand up her shirt.

She started to squirm under me but that just made me even hornier.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth, finally seeing how the insides of her mouth taste like.

I grabbed one of her breast. She started to blush red, and then I felt paino somewhere near my legs which made me fall next to her.

"Owww!" I put my hands where she had hit me( almost near his manhood)

I lifted my head a little trying to see how her face looks like and it was still red, and she was covering her mouth with her hand.

"Y-You perverted neko!". That's all she could say until she until she went downstairs..

After a few minutes the pain I had was gone and I went downstairs trying to look for Amu.

She was in the kitchen looking at down, but not a sad kind of looking down more of a deep in though looking down.

"Amu..". I said trying to sound apologetic. She looked at me with a glare but then the glare suppressed.

"Ikuto...Why did you do that..i didn't understand when you said Hormones and stuff"

I sighed. "Look, for nekos..in spring , it is mating season, and our hormones grow crazy so..i think that pretty much explained everything".

Amu started to laugh. She wiped a tear off her face form laughing to much.

"so why are you laughing?" I said mad. I though she was going to be mad or sad or something not laughing.

She smiled. "That's because you could of told me before. I think..i would of helped you with that"

I was shocked. "so your practically saying you will let me get it on with you.".

Amu did a faint blush but I could see it. "um no? Err yes wait...uh".

Her expression wanted to make me laugh too. She was so cute, when she was dumbfounded.

I walked up to her and kissed her forehead, trying to keep myself in control.

"Then it's settled ". Amu blushes and tries to push me away. "what!? I did not decide anything yet..why can't I lock you up in the closet until spring is over?".

I got annoyed. "No you can't do that, but there is one option". Amu looked at me . "and that iss..?"

I smirked. "that is, you are willing to lend your body to me for a couple of days."

Amu blushed and didn't reply.

"or I can just rape you right now" I said getting closer to her.

"Wait!..I'll only do this once..but that's because you a lonely neko almost instinct."

'_um a lonely neko, hellz no'_

"Ok then I'll rape you tomorrow" I said.

After all this talking I noticed that Yukio left when we were in the middle of Me and Amu's Conversation.

I dropped myself onto the couch knowing that I was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

In the distance I heard Amu sigh and going upstairs.

**Ok chapter um 4 xD I didn't want rape in this chapter sorry DX**

**I hoped you enjoyed it though :O**


	5. Chapter 5 New Kitten ?

Chapter 5 – **new kitten ?**

**Ok I know it's been long since I have updated (sorry Dx) i've been lazy and I have lots of school work but right now im trying meh best :D enjoy~!**

**Amu's POV**

I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, still thinking of that "unpredictable" me and ikuto had yesterday. I just can't believe that stupid thing we were talking about! But.. it is spring and for his kind, I have to help out, this is a pain in the a-, My thoughts were interrupted when a voice spoke.

"Hey My darling master_ Amu_". Did he just emphasize my name? Oh whatever.

"hey, stupid pervy ikuto". I felt him frown as he sat down at the table. I tried to keep in my laugh but instead I smirked.

"Ikuto?". I said still frying my sunny side up eggs. "mhmm" he said. "No cats at the table" I laughed. Ikuto hissed at me. He really isn't that much of a morning person. "i was just joking" I said placing 2 sunny side up eggs on the table, and the read was already on the table so I just got my egg and 2 pieces of bread and starting eating.

Then I couldn't help but look up at ikuto who was staring at me. "What !?" I said annoyed.

He smirked at me. "feed me". You have got to be kidding me, first I have to worry about when he's going to rape me ,now he wants me to feed him?! Like hell I will, but I had a plan.

"ok" I said in a nice voice, he still had the same smirk on his face, getting wider. I got a plate and placed one egg and 2 pieces of bread in front of him. "you sure you want it?" I said still trying to sound nice. He nodded then I grabbed the plate and threw it at h is face.

It was too funny! It was like in the cartoon where that cat got a plate thrown at him and the eggs were on his eyes, while the bacon was on his mouth, which formed a happy face but, in this case Ikuto had 1 egg between his eyes and the bread almost covering up his whole face.

"O-opps I slipped" I said laughing in my words. He looked mad and got up the table, "stupid little" he mumbled, of course I heard him. "what was that" I said wiping a tear from my eye.

He went Out of the kitchen and came back with his face clean and another shirt which was the black one I bought for him. Then he took my plate and started to eat what was left!.

"Hey!" I said angry. He finished right away eating it and spoke. "Your fault I was hungry and you threw the plate at my face, besides I only ate a little since you ate almost Everything"

I wanted to punch him and tell him to go do your kitty things or whatever but IM the bigger person so I didn't. "Ok I am kind of so- wait you just call me fat??!".

He stretched and went to the couch, picking up the remote flipping through channels. " I didn't call you fat but YOU did just now, for thinking I did". The hell that did NOT make sense but I ignored it and went upstairs to change.

I put on a pink shirt that was long sleeved and a skirt up to my knees or a little above that and it was a nice black skirt with a tiny X line which was pink going over it. Then I went downstairs to see Ikuto gone.

"Ikuto!!" I said very loudly but no reply.

"When I see that cat im going to-". Suddenly I noticed the front door was slightly open. Just GREAT, he had better not go out there or people will see him. I went out the front door and before me the sight was...ridiculous. Ikuto was hissing at this small white kitten with a black tip on it's tail, that always comes by my house. "I said get of my property!". Ikuto said still hissing.

His property?! It's not his it's mine. I heard the kitten mew. SIGH I know im going to have to stop this stupidity right now. "Ikuto!, what are you DOING?!, get back inside!".

"No".

What did he just say to me?. Oh hell no. I went to where the kitten was and took it inside the house with me, while I locked the front door, so ikuto wont come in.

"Hey..Not..air !" I heard ikuto's mumbled yell. Jeez what is wrong with him. I put the white kitten down on the kitchen table. "Aren't you a cute little fella" I said in a sweet voice. Then it suddenly jumped to my chest purring. Oh my god that was too cute. I might as well keep him, since he's always passing by...

But.. that means I have another cat in the house. Well at least it's not as perverted. I put the kitten back on the kitchen table, and I heard a window break or something glassy. The living room window.

Broken and guess what dumbass broke it. Yes your correct ikuto. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled.

He was wiping glass of of him and his tail was going back and forth like he was amused or something, that made me pissed. "You wouldn't let me in so I got in this way..you should consider those little doors human have under the big doors".

I put my hands in the air "You mean doggy doors?! What am I saying you broke my window!".

I heard mewing, too much mewing, the little white kitten was meowing and making weird noises. I think it was scared.. of Ikuto.

Ikuto was glaring at the white kitten. I rushed over to it and held it t my chest. "Ikuto" I said sternly.

"what im not doing anything!"

_yeah right_ I thought. "I decided to adopt this kitten and you will NOT harm it."

**Ikuto's POV**

What the hell is she talking about? Adopt it, she already has me!. All I was trying to do is get it off my property so we could all live happily ever after.

I sighed and went to the coat rack which had my hat, and placed it on. "im going out" I said and left.

**Amu's POV**

OK ikuto just left for no apparent reason. Should I leave him alone ? What if his hat falls off and.. I shook my head getting the thoughts out of me. Why am I even worried? I sat on the couch exhausted from what happened and placed the white kitten on my lap. _I should really give you a name_. It reminds me of Yukio, The kittens tail and ears are black tipped just like Yukio's. Hmm

"I'll name you Yu- chi, short for Yukio" I giggled when the kitten purred with agreement.

The Yu-chi was really soft and cute, and I could tell it was a boy..right? Well im not going to check. He was really warm too.

-

-

-

-

My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to..well not that much light. I must of fell asleep thanks to

yu-chi's warmness. Yu- chi was still on my lap but, was awake.

Glancing I saw the hat Ikuto was wearing on the coat rack, _So he's back huh.._ I gently took Yu- chi off my lap and left it snug on the couch. I went upstairs to my room seeing Ikuto on my bed without his shirt..it was kind of like a good sight..WAIT hells no. I went over to him, making sure im not to close, but enough so I could see his face.

He looked like he was hot , Not not that kind of hot I mean sweaty kind of hot. He was sleeping too. His face looks so calm and gentle..and cu- not I can't think like this. I went back downstairs looking at the clock in the kitchen. 10:30. great. Sigh

I made myself a sandwich but only ate half cause I wasn't all up for to eat it all. Leaving half of the sandwich eaten on the kitchen table. I know it's bad to go to sleep without waiting for your food to be digested but heck I feel like going back to sleep not awaking to Ikuto.

Yu-chi looks really comfortable so I slept on the Uncomfortable floor instead. I took 2 pillows that was on the couch to use as , sleeping material.

_'And to think I totally forgot about ikuto raping me..'_

_Blackout(i went to sleep)_

_[A/N]- You know.., I need advice on what should I do on the next chapter D:_

_like when ikuto should rape her or what occasion,maybe ikuto could lure amu into a dark van full of candy...but im just asking for advice XD_

_and sorry no rape in this making it on next chapter...depends :3_


	6. Chapter 6 D:

**Look at my page(profile)**


End file.
